


Don't Want To Be Like Them

by Breezy_Meadows



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: 1K Challenge, EFme, F/M, Flanaclan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: Jenna hopes that she and her fiancé won't turn out the way her sister and sis's husband are.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Don't Want To Be Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> For my Flanaclan Sister's 1K Followers Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Text in BOLD is the phrase I was given to use.
> 
> Pictures are not mine. Google found.

Another day, another fight. Jenna sat on the picnic table outside the Sons clubhouse at TM, smoking a cigarette and watching her big sister and sis's husband have another screaming match. This time it was something about Nate shitting in his coffee. Took her a minute to realize Nate was that dumb cockatoo. She'd never understand what that woman saw in her second husband. He was an asshole as far as Jenna was concerned. Always had been, always will be. She liked the first husband better, he had been a good guy. A rugged sweetheart, she once told him. She called most of the guys that.  
  
"Hey, Tiggy." She great her dear friend as he exited the clubhouse. He smiled bright and made his way towards her, kissing her temple before looking towards the garage office. He sighed.

  
"I hate it when Mommy and Daddy fight." He joked. Jenna nod in agreement and took another drag off her cig in her right hand. Tig watched her absently spin her engagement ring on her left hand with her thumb. "Where's your man?" He asked, realizing he hadn't seen him the whole afternoon.

  
"Hiding." Jenna answered as she flicked the stub of her smoke away. Tig grinned crookedly.

  
"Why?" He queried, dragging the word out.

  
"Because Emily Duncan showed up." She glanced up at the man she considered a big brother. He was looking only slightly less confused now and growing angry. "He didn't. If that's what you're thinking." She assured, patting his arm before he let out a relieved breath and straddled the bench. Tig rest his chin on her knee, it reminded her of a dog seeking attention so she teasingly ran her fingers through his hair. "But, she did harass him for a while earlier."

  
"Uh-oh." Tig said using a silly voice. Jenna snickered.

  
"I don't know what you all see in that gash. I get that she's an easy lay but she's ancient at this point. That thing's gotta be a gaping cave of sand and echoes by now." Tig snort, pressing his closed mouth into the side of her leg to stop the fit of laughter that treatened to escape.

  
"She used to be one of the best croweaters we had." He explained, smiling fondly at some filthy memories from his early days in SAMCRO. "I remember this one time me and Ch-" He quickly bit his tongue to stop himself completing his tale of excess. He glanced at Jenna and she was staring at him questioningly, one eyebrow perfectly arched. "Nevermind."

  
"Uh-huh."

  
"So, what happened earlier to make Chibby go into hiding?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his slip up before he pissed off his psuedo-little sister and his club brother with stories of their filthy youth.

  
"Look, I am fully aware of what Chibs did prior to being with me. I know he fucked just about every croweater that's come and gone from here atleast once. I don't like it but I have no control over that. But, they all know he's off limits now." She declared, holding her ringed finger up as if she was giving the middle finger. "Well, all of them except one."

  
"Emily." Tig realized, eyes widening slightly.

  
"Except Emily Duncan." Jenna confirmed. "It was funny at first. I was sitting at the bar helping Bobby crunch some TM numbers when she arrived. Half-Sack was sweeping up so he greet her like the innocent little nervous one-nut wonder he is. She told him she was called in for someone and before Sack could point her in the right direction, Chibs came out from the dorm area. She saw and made a beeline for him. I guess she assumed he was who called her."

  
"Oh, that ditzy bitch." Tig shook his head.

  
"Like I said, funny at first. Watching him squirm, trying to keep her at arms' length, looking to me pleadingly for rescue. He kept insisting it was Jackson that was in need of her services, but she kept insisting she could take care of him, too. It stopped being funny when she tried to grope his dick." Jenna looked back across the lot when she heard a motorcycle rev and practically peel out as Clay took off, Gemma still swearing and cursing him. Jenna rolled her eyes when Gemma went as far as to take a heel off and chuck it in the direction the bike went. "Do you think we're gonna turn out like that?" Tig looked at her like she's crazy.

  
"You and Chibby? Turn out like Gem and Clay?" He sounded like she just asked him if puppies were the ugliest thing in exsistence. Jenna nodded, alternating between fidgeting with her engagement ring and the large steel skull ring on her right thumb. "Fuck no!" Tig exclaimed shaking his head violently, his crazy curls bouncing around. "Doll, you two are nothing like them." He assured.

  
"Uh, Gemma's my sister so we are kinda similar. And none of you boys exactly have great track records on relationships while in the club." Jenna pointed out.

  
"Blood, yes. Love of the boys and the club, yes. But that's as far as that goes, dollface. And some of us just weren't cut out for married life." Tig got up and stood in front of her, grabbing her face and tilting her head to look up at him. "Look, I love Gem and Clay. But... they're oil and water. You and Chibs, you're... you're coffee and cream."

  
"What?"

  
"Jesus!" Tig groaned. "Peanut butter and jelly. Chocolate and marshmallows. Bread and butter. Beer and pizza. Cake and ic-"

  
"Okay, okay!" Jenna put her hands up, palms towards him. "I get what you mean. Damn. Makin' me hungry." Tig chuckled.

  
"Look, what did Chibs do when Emily sexually harrassed him?" Jenna took a deep breath in and huffed.

  
"Smacked her hand off him and practically ran away like his ass was on fire." She grumbled.

  
"Good boy." Tig teased. "If you're feelin' insecure, Jen, talk to him. I don't know why you would feel that way though. The Scot is over the fuckin' moon for ya. He was turnin' away free pussy long before he worked up the nerve to do more than stare at your ass." Jenna smiled hugging Tig around his middle, thankful to have him care so much.

  
"A fine arse, it is." Came that ever pleasurable Scottish brogue from behind Jenna. Tig laughed heartily as Jenna pulled away and looked over her shoulder. Chibs was a few feet away, coming towards them.

  
"Hiding on the roof, baby?" She asked as he circled around the table, giving Tig a fist bump before leaning over to give her a peck on the lips.

  
"Aye. Jackie don' like croweaters in his sacred space." Chibs informed. "Now, wha's this abou' my Ol' Lady?" Tig took that as his cue to leave and told the couple to 'have fun'. Jenna glared at the back of his head as he made his hasty retreat to the garage. Chibs looked down at his fiancée expectantly, his fists on his hips. Jenna hopped off the table, ignoring his obvious waiting for an explanation.

  
"I'm hungry. You hungry? Let's grab dinner." She rambled, walking hurried to his motorcycle.

  
"OI!" Chibs protest, catching up to the shorter woman as she was digging in his saddlebag for her helmet. He grabbed her arm firm yet gently and turned her to face him. "Wha's wrong, love?" He questioned, grasping the side of her neck and running his thumb along her jawline. Concern was evident on his face and Jenna felt bad for making him worry. She cupped her small, soft hand around his large, calloused one and pulled it from her neck to kiss his palm.

  
"I'm fine, honey." She tried to assure him. "Really." When she added the last word, Chibs made a face.

  
"I don' believe ye." He determined. "Yer voice pitches when ye lie, love." Jenna growled. She hated that he could always tell she was lying.

  
"Can't we just go eat first? Then we can talk about how much of a dumbass I am." She promised. Chibs went to argue the fact she wasn't a dumbass when they heard giggling as the clubhouse door opened. Jax led Emily Duncan out the door. They both stopped to light cigarettes. Jenna scowled at the croweater. She was barely older than Gemma but already looked much older thanks to a lifestyle of drugs, sex, and partying.

  
"Hey." Chibs whispered to gain back her attention. Jenna looked up at him, seeing a wicked grin on his face.

  
"What are you thinking about, old man?" She dared ask. Chibs gave her a look. She knew he didn't like being called an old man unless it was in reference to being her Old Man. He walked her backwards to the pipe railing they parked their bikes along and lifted her onto the top rail, pushing himself between her legs. She grasped her hands behind his neck for fear of falling backwards and let out a shrill noise of surprise before giggling at her Scotsman's mischief.

  
"I'm thinkin' abou' all the things I'm gonna do ta my Ol' Lady when I ge' her home." He graveled as he leaned down and started kissing her neck, working his way up her jaw to her cheek until he made it to her lips. "Remind her o' all the reasons I love her an' intend ta marry her next month." He mumbled against her lips, kissing them again then moving down her other cheek and jaw, nipping at her sensitive flesh when he reached her neck. Jenna whimpered as he left a light mark but gasped, eyes going wide in surprise when Chibs pressed his bulge against her core.

  
"Shit." She whispered feeling heat rush between her legs and a thrilling electric tingle course through her body. "Take me home, baby. Quickly." Jenna whined as she rocked her hips, gaining some much needed friction.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple hours later, Jenna was in their living room slouched on the couch, wrapped in the navy blue bed sheet off their bed with a slice of bacon and mushroom pizza in hand. Three pizza boxes sat open on the coffee table all with varying number of slices missing as well as a half dozen empty beer bottles and a half full bottle of Filip's favorite whiskey. As Jenna devoured her newest slice, her Old Man made his way back from the kitchen with fresh beers and a container of boneless spicy wings. Jenna watched him join her. He wore nothing but a pair of black cotton gym shorts. And I mean _nothing but_ , which left Jenna the chance to ogle his crotch almost unhindered. Chibs set the chicken down and handed her one of the beers as he groaned and dropped onto the couch beside her.

  
"This was a grand choice fer dinner, love." Chibs mused as he grabbed up a slice of barbecue chicken pizza. Jenna washed her latest bite down with some beer.

  
"It is. Tiggy gave me the idea. Told me that you and I go together like beer and pizza." She told him, setting her beer down and stabbing a chicken wing with a plastic fork.

  
"So," Chibs began, remembering what he had wanted to talk to her about when they got home but his penis had other ideas. "Wha' was tha' abou' t'day? I heard Tigger say yer feelin' insecure?" Jenna sighed, setting her beer down.

  
"I dunno if insecure is the right word. I just," Chibs could see her chew the inside of her cheek.

  
"Is this abou' Gemma and Clay?" He asked gently. Jenna nodded. "Darlin', look at me." He scoot closer until their legs touched and she looked up at him. "We aren' them. An' we won' turn inta them, okay?" Jenna opened her mouth to argue but Chibs put a couple fingers to her lips. "No, tha's it. We aren' them an' tha's tha'." He determined, finality in his tone. Jenna kissed his fingers before he pulled them away. She smiled.

  
"Okay, baby." She agreed sweetly. "You're right. I know you're right. Sometimes my brain just doesn't want to believe it. I mean, look at all the relationships that have fallen apart around us because of the club. Secrets and lies, deception, cheating, self-serving agendas. My sister married her dead husband's best friend to remain the Biker Queen. My nephew got a junkie croweater pregnant and his baby boy was in NICU with all these problems. Tig's, Piney's, and Bobby's marriages destroyed. Opie's marriage is falling apart. Juice is... Juice." She ended awkwardly, chuckling at that. Chibs laughed lightly, too and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

  
"We'll be alrigh'." He assured, kissing her temple. "Firs' momen' I met ye, I knew ye were differen' than other ol' ladies. Stronger, more resilient. Ye've managed ta put up wit' the club fer almos' three years, me especially these las' two. Aft'a everythin' ye saw in the beginnin'," He picked up her right hand and kissed the last knuckle of her thumb just before the skull. "Ye still accepted my promise. An' aft'a the shite since then," He moved to her left hand and kissed above her engagement ring. "Ye still said yes. Tha's the bigges' difference b'tween us an' them. Ye've a'ready seen us at our worst an' yer still here. Tha's how I know we'll be fine, we won' be like them. Okay?" Chibs leaned in and kissed Jenna sweetly, his love and the promise he made in the beginning being poured into it as a reminder. Jenna cubbed his face as he pulled away. She stroked his chin and looked into his eyes.

  
"Okay." She choked out, feeling a little emotioned. "Promise me one last thing?" Chibs grinned chuckling but nod his head. **"Promise me every night we're married, we'll talk just like this. About anything, about everything."**

  
"Half nekkid an' ov'a pizza an' beer?" He jest with a wide smile. "Yes, my love. Every nigh' we can- I won' promise every, bu' mos'- I promise ta' talk wit' ye. Open an' honest." He took her hand and placed it on his bare chest over his heart. Jenna burst with happiness and surged forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss of need as she changed direction and pulled him back on top of her.

  
"I love you, Filip." She breathed as she felt her pulse quicken.

  
"I love ye, too."


End file.
